Barrage
Barrage believes winning is not enough, all must be leveled to the ground, and then the rubble should be burned and the ashes scattered to the wind. Merciless and cruel, he feels kindness of any sort is allowing the enemy hope, and that is unacceptable. He will shoot the retreating and the wounded, and even those taken prisoner. Barrage takes no prisoners. Then he'll keep firing until the battlefield is a smoldering crater. When he's deployed to a battlefield, even the other Decepticons take a few steps back. He's disliked even among their ranks. Maybe it's those beady, creepy little red eyes. Ficiton After the fragmentation of the Decepticon forces following Megatron's seeming destruction in a space bridge accident, Barrage joined Ratbat's Ultracons. Along with fellow Ultracons Chop Shop and Venom, he was involved in an altercation with Ultra Magnus, Blaster and Grimlock. Barrage accompanied his leader to the Autobot/Decepticon peace ceremony at Tyger Pax, where he granted a brief, violent 'interview' to the holo-image of Slamdance.When Megatron and his Aerospace Extermination Squadron retook Cybertron and reunified the Decepticons, Barrage was assigned to supervise enslaved Autobot miners at Internment Camp Pi in Praxus. While there, he and Octane delivered a brutal beatdown to the rebellious Cliffjumper, but were beaten back by Brawn. Barrage, along with Chop Shop, Ransack, and Venom, remained on Cybertron following the departure of the Ark and the Nemesis. The planet's chronic energon shortage reduced them to a vampiric existence, forcing them to capture Micromasters and drain them of their fuel. While pursuing Falcon and Flanker in the Wastelands, they ran into the middle of a conflict between the Hot Rod Patrol and Race Track Patrol. fter devouring Falcon they soon set upon the other Micromasters, but were driven back by the timely arrival of Groundshaker, who left with the Hot Rod Patrol. The subsequent arrival of Shockwave prevented them from devouring the Race Track Patrol, but he did toss them Flanker as a snack. he Insecticons subsequently abducted the Race Track Patrol and several other Micromasters from Little Iacon, in an attempt to ferret out the Hot Rod Patrol and gain some new recruits in the process. When Blaze Master refused to sign up, Barrage shot him unconscious. En route to Decepticon HQ, Barrage's sonic rifle was stolen by the kleptomaniacal Chop Shop. Upon reaching headquarters, Barrage and his cohorts were caught in the middle of a Micromaster invasion. After watching Ransack fall, Barrage was decapitated by Roadhandler. uring the early days of the war, Barrage served under Bludgeon as part of a team sent to find the lost Titan, Metroplex. On the two-hundred-and-thirty-eighth day of this grueling campaign, Barrage and his colleagues destroyed a Nibarian outpost because they believed it was between them and their quarry. A hunch from Thundercracker led them further to a planet inhabited by Urtuskians. As Barrage and the other Decepticons started obliterating the primitive outpost, believing Metroplex was underneath (and also because it was fun), their team was caught up to by a team of Autobots who had been trailing them. Barrage was a casualty of this battle, and when the Decepticons retreated without accomplishing their goal, he and Waspinator were left behind. Barrage got off that planet and was later stationed on board the Thanatos. When Thunderwing returned to decimate Cybertron once more, Barrage joined the battle under Headstrong's command, serving as ground forces backing up Optimus Prime and the Wreckers in their struggle. Stormbringer #4 He later got back to his Titan-hunting duties, this time as part of a new team commanded by Lockdown. Their search led them to the Lost Light, an Autobot ship that had run into a piece of Metroplex, but while salvaging it they were confronted by Trailcutter who tricked them into believing he had fearsome force field abilities. Mortified that the guy might make their sparks go "pop" at any second, Barrage and the other Decepticons fled back to their ship and never looked back. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Insecticons